Demigods in the TARDIS on the Argo II
by Koalas-Crayons-and-Pizzelles
Summary: When the TARDIS accidentally lands of a boat full of half-bloods, tensions and conflict arise and stir trouble for both parties. But will they be able to band together to face the real threat? *My first fanfic! Hope its good!*
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS started materialize, and on the inside was its loyal commander, the Doctor, accompanied by his current companions, Amy and Rory.

"Doctor, can you tell me why, exactly, we're going to southeast Thailand?" asked the fiery Scott, Amy Pond, from the stairs leading down to the main console room. The Doctor flipping random switches and pulling various levers.

"There's a package that I have to deliver there. You know how merchants can be, always on time, always threatening you if you're late." The Time Lord said. He walked towards the door. "Come along Pond, and you too Rory, I'm sure you'll get a kick out of sea merchants. Either figuratively or literally." He commented. Amy laughed and Rory rolled his eyes annoyed, and they both moved towards the door.

"Alright, I put us down on a ship, should be the 21st century, and…" he pulled open the doors and stepped outside. They automatically found themselves below deck, some sort of storage brig.

"Well, we are in a boat." Rory granted this statement. He pointed to the shelves on the wall, lined with mysterious jars, a few grenades, and food with labels in Italian. "Not so sure if it's friendly or not?" he wondered.

"Oh sure it is, I hope," the Doctor took a big leap out of the TARDIS, gently followed by Amy. "Just as long as we don't break anything." He warned and continued out of the storage room to a main hallway. "Seems we're all the way below deck." He meandered the hall. He turned to find a giant mechanical engine in the middle.

"Don't usually see that on an Asian fishing vessel, do you Doctor?" Amy asked with doubt. They continued as the hall lead around the engine. They kept walking down the hallway, passed what looked like a quick little hospital on the right, and a stash of weaponry and armor to the left.

"So, some kind of rocket powered war ship?" Rory guessed.

"Oh, come now Rory. Don't be ridiculous!" the Doctor said like it was obvious. "That's obviously not rocket power, it's a simple engine." He found stairs leading up. He started up the steps, Amy and Rory following him, when he quickly turned his head. "But do be weary of the crew. God knows what they'll do to us if they find us." He said with caution and happiness. He kept up the stairs.

"Great, sneaking into an angry sea merchant's ship! Love to see how this is going to play out." Rory said sarcastically.

"We're not sneaking in, we're sneaking out. Besides, Thailand is supposed to be warm and tropical in the good seasons. Perhaps after the Doctor delivers his package, we can find a beach, and relax, and…" Amy said lightening the mood when the Doctor stopped short in his steps when they were all up the steps and into the hall way almost identical to the one below.

Right in front of the Doctor was a young boy, about 15, holding a ball of fire in his hands. They kid looked of Hispanic descent, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a babyish face, and excited brown eyes. He wore greased up clothing with a tool belt around his waist.

"INTRUDERS!" he yelled, alerting the rest of the crew. "Stop where you are! Don't move." He ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard Leo yell from across the hall. Jason was already in his room when he called, he was the first to step out. He grabbed his sword and grasped it in his hand, emerged from his room and looked past Leo in front of him at the unusual looking gang of three. Along with Jason stepping out to see what was wrong, Frank burst from his little room with a bow pulled back on his arrow, ready to fire and fight. Apparently they were the only ones who heard Leo's shout for help. "Alright, freeze!" he commanded with confidence.

From a step behind him, Frank asked "Who are they? How'd they get on board?" very confused.

One of the intruders, the one on the left with brown-ish blond hair, and a somewhat acute nose asked the one with a bright red bowtie in the middle, "Doctor, this is not a sea merchant ship, there are kids."

The one with the bowtie whom the other one called "Doctor" replied, "I don't know, perhaps they're really young sea merchants. Just relax and let me do the talking." He then straitened his bowtie and stepped forward. "Hello, I'm the Doctor! And it appears we've landed on your ship. If you'd first kindly put your weapons down, that would be lovely." This only made Jason grip his sword tighter. He wasn't going to let these people loosen his sword with a please. Neither Frank nor Leo wavered either.

"Frank, Leo, take them to the Command Room." He ordered. That would have to be a good enough holding and interrogation room for now. How could someone come up from the bottom of the ship without going down? How could someone's name be 'Doctor'? How could someone ever think they would look good in a bowtie?

Frank and Leo lead the three strangers down the hall and sat them down, Jason followed. Leo had extinguished the flame in his hand and Frank slightly lowered the bow. It was clear the strangers weren't aggressive, as they did as they were told, but still…

Inside the Control Room the one called 'Doctor' immediately took a seat, swiveling in the chair. Jason took a seat at the other end. "Leo, go tell the others we…uh…found something." And Leo left to do that, upstairs on the deck. "And Frank, just…guard the door," he ordered. "We're going to get some answer." He said assertively. "Alright, first of all who and what are you?" he asked.

"Well, like I said, I'm the Doctor, hi! And this is Amy" he pointed to the ginger on his right. "And this is Rory" he pointed to the guy on his left. "Sorry, we accidently landed on your ship, got a bit of the steering wrong on my end. But while we're here…"

"Wait, wait!" Jason cut him off. "How could you have landed on our ship? It's nothing but open ocean for miles?" he asked bewildered.

"My ship sort of crashed into your ship. It's a small ship, well until you step in. But more importantly what are children doing on a ship?" he asked quickly and rose from his chair.

"Doctor, swords, remember. And arrows." Amy said cautiously, not wanting the Doctor to go overboard.

"We're on a quest, alright. An important one. And we don't need intruding doctors on board." Jason answered. This only sparked the Doctor's interest more. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh a quest, love a quest. I went questing once, long time ago, came back with a Gorgons head, turned the crew t' stone though." He rambled. He activated the sonic, let it buzz and whirl, scanning the controls.

"Hey, stop that, what're you doing." Jason raised his sword at the mad man. All of a sudden the ship lurched to onside, and then bobbed to the other. It shook and groaned. Jason could hear the scatter of footsteps from on the deck. Calling back and forth, his girlfriend down for him.

"Doctor, what'd you do!?" Rory demanded. The Doctor twirled his sonic in his hand then slid it back inside his coat.

"That wasn't me." He said in slight fear. "But I am only going to ask this once more. What kind of children are sailing a ship destined for Rome?" he asked.

Jason was sure these weren't mortals; the Mist obviously had had no effect on them. So he said proudly, "A demigod kind."


	3. Chapter 3

"A demigod kind?!" the Doctor asked again ecstatically.

"Wait, you don't mean, like, kids of gods and goddesses, and all of that …hullaballoo. Myths and legends are all of that crap." Amy denied this preposterous idea.

"Yes, I suppose. But then ask yourself this. Where do you suppose all of those myths and legends come from, huh? They're real alright, every last one of those beings, however, are no more alien than me." The Doctor explained. "Thousands of years ago, after the depletion of their natural resources, a group of humanoids boarded their ship, _Olympus_, and crash landed down in Greece. Because of their 'control' over certain things, along with slight genetic mutation, they were worshipped by the humans. Living immensely longer than normal and through interbreeding of species, you find yourself here, modern demigods!" he finished his insider's history.

"How, what…what are you talking about?" Jason was still trying to comprehend the fact that this guy called the gods aliens.

"It's okay, just, pretend to understand and you'll catch up later." Rory reassured Jason.

"So, demigod, what are you? Apollo's kid or maybe Hypnos?" the Doctor asked.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Every so often the gods get their split Roman personality and have kids. Some of us here are Roman, others are Greek." Jason introduced himself. From up above, they heard a loud CRASH and CLANK. There was scampering of feet and a few battle cries. A blond girl, older than the other kids, came down from above.

"Frank, Jason, you're needed above. We're under attack. I'll take care of the…" she stopped when she saw the three prisoners. "Them, who are they, how'd they get on board?" she asked.

Frank ran up the stairs and Jason followed, but stopped at the girl to tell her, "That's what you need to find out." And he raised his sword to follow Frank.

"Alrighty then." She walked closer to meeting room, towards the Doctor, and put out her hand. The Doctor was pleased with this simple of democracy and shook it. Then Amy and Rory shook it as well. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. In the middle of the ocean, how did you three find yourselves here? You're not stowaways are you?" she asked.

"Oh no, not at all, you see, we used a certain means of…" the Doctor didn't know how to put the fact that they were travelling across time and space and missed their landing lightly.

"Teleportation." Amy finished his sentence after it trailed off. "Demigod ship, big mistake, completely by accident."

"An accident, huh. Well it is curious that you show up, and then what looks like a Kraken attacks. I mean, this isn't a very inconspicuous boat, but I thought Percy did something to the water so we'd by harder to find." She described what was happening above.

Rory, not wanting to make matter's worse or die…again, asked for clarification. "I'm sorry, but did you say, Kraken?"

"Yes, Kraken. We can hopefully take care of it, although I don't know why they sent me down here. Probably because they know I'm the best delegate we've got. Although Piper would be a better interrogator…" Annabeth trailed off, much like the Doctor.

The battle cries and distinct sound of swords were still going on as they were talking. "If there is a battle that is needed to be won, I'm sure we could help." Amy offered they're collective services. "My boy here" she patted Rory on the back "was a certified centurion once. I'm more than sure he'd be willing to pick up a sword again."

"Right, yes, of course I am, sure. And not just, because, you know, you told me or anything." He agreed although there was the point that he really didn't have a choice. "Just grab us a sword." He said.

"And don't forget the Roman uniform, if you've got one. Love a Roman." Amy added.

Annabeth was enthusiastic at the recruitment of these soldiers. She didn't understand the need for a Roman uniform, then again, they were British. She'd always wanted to go to England, see the sights, admire there regal architecture. She was about to go down to the armory to get weapons, when she asked, "And Doctor, a sword for you too, I suppose."

The Doctor lifted his head up from admiring the loving bond between the Ponds, when he shook his head and hands saying, "Oh no, nothing for me. Not much of a fighter, not good with violence." And as Annabeth headed down the stairs she called out, "Good luck surviving long on this boat, Doc!" and she descended.


End file.
